The 56th Hunger Games
by richard.kenton.7
Summary: Arinna is the female tribute from district 5 for the 56th hunger games!
1. Chapter 1

**The 56th Annual Hunger Games!**

_A fan-fiction by _

_Richard Kenton_

**One**

The Reaping

My eyes shot open, escaping me from my nightmares. I'm sweating and shaking. I peel the sticky blanket from my legs. I slide out of bed my feet coming in contact with the cold wooden floorboards. I walk over to my mirror, which now has a crack in it because my father got drunk and took a mental rage, destroying most of the things in my room. I look at the bedside table he smashed to pieces a few days ago.

I only have a few minutes to get ready before going to the reaping.

I stand in the town square of District 5. I'm standing with my two best friends Gloria and Olive. We watch Carmel Littleton step onto the stage outside the Justice Building.

Carmel said the speech she says every year about the rebellion over 56 years ago and why the Hunger Games was created.

She then announces it is time to draw the names from the big bowls.

"Ladies first!" Carmen shouts walking over to the bowl containing the girls names. There are exactly 3856 slips of paper in that bowl! 17 of them had 'Arrinna Fabingham' wrote on them in careful writing!

Carmen reaches her hand into the bowl and moves it round then violently grabbed a slip of paper and yanked it out of the bowl! She walked back over to the microphone it was so silent we can hear her shoes clicking against the concrete.

Carmen purses her lips and opened the slip of paper...

Everyone held their breath. Carmen's capitol voice broke the silence by reading out the name...

"Arrinna Fabingham." Everyone breathes a sigh of relief except for me!

I drop to my knees trying to take in that I've just been called to be sent to my death!

"Arrinna please come up here!" Carmen pipes! I slowly stand up feeling every ones eyes on me. Tears run down my cheeks, I struggle to breathe. Every step I take is bringing me closer to my death. I climb onto the stage trembling.

"Now for the boys!" says Carmen

She walks over to the boys bowl and reads out...

"Joshua Critson!" I can see straight away who this name belongs to. I see Joshua in the crowd, his face as pale as snow.

He walks over to the stage his eyes meet mine, I know if I ever want to come home I will have to kill this boy! Joshua is only 13 he won't last long in the arena! He will probably die in the blood battle at the Cornicopia, but I can't imagine myself lasting long either!

"Thank You! Happy Hunger Games and May the Odds be _Ever_ in your favour!" Carmen says. We then get taken through the Justice Building doors. Getting are last look at District 5...


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

The Train Ride to Death

I sit with Joshua and Carmen eating my steak pie. Carmen is rattling on about what a great experience this will be and that the Capitol are going to love us!

"So what do you think Arrinna?" says Carmen. I look up from my plate with no idea what she is talking about!

"I'm sorry what?" I ask more interested with the glorious fod on my plate than Carmen's question!

"I said, Shall we watch the other Districts Reapings, you know see what your up against?" Carmen says rather irritated that she has to repeat herself.

"Why not." I say putting rather too much mashed potato in my mouth. Carmen grimaces at my 'bad manners'.

We all gather including my mentor Carlos Cuert to watch the Reapings. We watch District One's Reapings first.

The girls name is read first as they walk onto the stage we get a description of the tribute. The television says.

"The Female Tribute from District 1! Rosina Hanson- A tall and broad 17 year old girl, very mature and good with an axe. She is not exactly a girl who is likely do get sponsors because she is a mother to a elegant baby girl named Glimmer. Rosina is not very skilled at finding shelter and lighting fires. Could this be an advantage to the others? Chance of Winning: 6.5/10"

Now it's the boys name to be read out! As he walks to the stage we also get a description of him!

"Foster Gage- A 14 year old boy, extremely sly and mysterious, he is always smirking, he was giggling as he was called out at the Reaping. Very tall boy, huge shoulders and is a very fast runner!

Chance of Winning: 8/10!" Booms the Television speakers.

We get a Description of all of them I write down all their names in a little notebook Carlos gave me!

The Tributes

**District 1:**

**Male**: Foster Gage-

**Female**: Rosina Hanson-

**District 2:**

**Male:** Rodrick Saxon-

**Female: **Candice Abernaught-

**District 3:**

**Male:** Zander Sparks-

**Female:** Adriana Tame- 18,

**District 4:**

**Female: **Lissette Lesedi-

**Male: **Isaac Lesedi- Lissette's younger brother at the age of 14.

**District 5:**

**Male:** Joshua Critson

**Female: **Arrinna Fabingham

**District 6:**

**Male:** Denver Oxe

**Female: **Hari Nexy

**District 7:**

**Male: **Dan Copple

**Female: **Crimson Truni

**District 8:**

**Male: **Elic Gray

**Female: **Elektra Busto

**District 9:**

**Male: **Olik Hay

**Female: **Kat Back

**District 10:**

**Male: **Kai Gare

**Female: **Jacki March

**District 11:**

**Male: **Axel Mie

**Female: **May Furt

**District 12: **

**Male: **Frank Kol

**Female: **Sandi Dabe

I say goodnight and climb into my giant bed falling asleep instantly.

I wake up by the sound of cheering outside. We must have just arrived in the Capitol...


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

The Capitol

I stand up rubbing my eyes and yawning. I walk over to the window, hearing the roaring of the crowd as I look out the window!

These people look stranger than Carmen and that's saying something! All I manage to see is people jumping up and down as the train zooms past them. I walk through to the dining room where Joshua is sitting alone. He has bagged eyes and must have been up half the night. I begin to feel sympathy for him, If I'm scared I wonder how he feels. I try to put feeling sorry for him out of my head that isn't going to help in the arena.

We make small talk about the opponents as we eat pancakes covered in syrup. It is possibly the nicest breakfast I've ever ever had!

Joshua says bye as he leaves the room he smiles at me. And at that moment I feel I need to protect him in the arena.

As Joshua leaves Carlos walks in sitting next to me.

"So I think we should get started on your training as soon as possible?" Carlos asks. I agree with him and we talk about getting sponsors when the train pulls up to the station.

We are taken to the Training Centre with 2 peacekeepers.

We get to sit in our hotel rooms for a few minutes before our stylists come to collect us.

I walk over to my window at look out down at the Capitol, people are jumping around excited for the Tributes Parade! I detest these people, they have never had to worry about being reaped and get excited by watching innocent children being murdered.

As I look out the window someone sees my and screams and points up to my window every looks at me jumping and taking photos. I step back slowly then leave my room, running into the stylists...


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Meeting Moon

I lay on the table as different stylists waxed my legs plucked my eyebrows and many more tortures.

I shriek as the last wax strip is ripped from my bald leg. One of the stylists, Sunny sighs giving the other one a look of irritation. I stare at her with hate, she smirks and struts out her long blue hair bouncing around her shoulders. The other one gives me a wink running after her. I smile.

I'm still lying down when the most hideous man walks in, knowing he's my stylist my heart sinks. His teeth are all tiny, his hair is a rainbow, literally. His face has so much make up its a wonder it's staying on! He is wearing a bright green suit with yellow trousers.

"Hello, I'm moon I'll be your stylist!" he says.

"Arrinna! With two 'r's and two 'n's!"

Moon shakes my hand.

"So District 5 controls the electricity and power?" Moon asks.

I tell him "Yes we make the power for the Capitol!"

"You are supposed to wear an outfit which represents your District, so I thought you could wear a dress which shoots fake lightning bolts!" He says lifting the dress out of a bag.

It's absolutely beautiful. Its a silver colour but not two bright, there are some sequins that look like stars. There is a gold ribbon tied in a bow around the waist.

"What do you think?" asks Moon. I'm speechless.

"I love it!" I exclaim. He gives it to me to go and try one.

It looks even better when the lightning bolts flash out of it! I give Moon a big hug! Although he looks terrible and very arrogant. He is probably the best stylist you could get. This dress is defiantly going to out stage all the others!


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

The Tribute Parade

I climb into the carriage, saying a quick hello to Joshua. He is wearing an suit which also shoots lightning bolts! He smiles at me.

"You look very nice!" he says. I give him a smile thanking him.

I look over to the District 1 carriage the smug looking boy Foster is wearing a suit made of diamonds, representing luxury, standing next to him is Rosina, her long blond hair is tied in little braids, she is wearing a dress glimmering with jewels. Across her chest written with rubies is the name 'Rosina'.

She catches me staring at her in awe. She nudges Foster as she whispers something in his ear he begins laughing loudly, as if trying to make me know Rosina had just said something about me.

I have a quick look through the other tributes, only one of them stands out to me. May.

May is from District 11 and is only 13 but she looks about the age of 7. She looks absolutely adorable, knowing she will be dead in a few days saddens me. She is so cute how could anyone hurt her!? So vulnerable.

She realises I'm staring at her, I give her a quick reassuring smile, telling her I know how she feels. May locks her emerald green eyes with mine her strawberry-blond her has been curled and is dangling by her ears. She smiles and climbs onto her carriage.

The anthem begins as Foster and Rosina head out to the roaring crowds. Then District Two, Three, Four and then its our turn.

I get ready for the shrieks from the crowd. The crowd screams as the lightning bolts fly everywhere! Me and Joshua hold up our arms revealing more lightning bolts, we have upstaged everyone. The crowd hardly notice District 6, 7 and 8 come out!

Moon comes and tells me I did excellent and stole the crowd. Carlos says I'll be overloading with sponsors.

May runs over to me and says I was amazing, I give her a small hug and say she looked nice as well!

The boy from District 3, Zander comes over, an angry look on his face. His outfit represents technology. He is wearing a high technology utensil, called a computer. He is covered in computers.

"Stop hogging the spotlight!" he says very seriously.

"Can't help it if the crowd loves me!" I snap back at him!

"Arrogance ain't gonna get you sponsers, not that you'll need them your the first one I kill! The careers have already planned it!" he says walking off.

I slump down on my bed thinking about what Zander said. If he means it, I won't be able to stay at the Cornicopia for long, I plan to grab the bag closest to my podium then run and find a water supply and plan wear to camp.

I truly felt I had a chance of winning until my encounter with Zander, I'll just have to hope he is killed in the first hour or I'll never see District 5 again...


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Training

I stand in the Training Centre next to Joshua and the tributes from District 4, who are brother and sister they're called Lissette and Isaac. Next to Joshua stand the District 6 Tributes, Denver and Hari. They all look pretty brutal. Lissettes black shiny hair is tied in a ponytail down her back. I follow her eyes to a set of knifes which she seems to be itching to get her hands on.

I planned not to show my skills until the private sessions but I can't help walking to the spears when we are aloud to go and train! I throw it right into the centre of the target. Flipping my hair behind my back and strutting off from the gaping careers.

I decide to try out the survival skills because you never know what's going to be in the arena. I learn to light a fire, filter water, know which berries are edible and how to climb trees.

As we take a break for lunch. Foster comes and sits beside me. I look at him suspiciously.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I saw you with the spear, not bad! Hey wanna come sit with the Careers we decided we want you in our team! I go to say no then realise I could use this as an advantage! I can plan for them to help get me a spear and good food supply and I'd be protected by them at the Cornicopia. But after I get my supplies I'll make a run for it towards the woods (if there are any). One year the arena was just a huge stretch of land.

I go and sit with the careers. As I pretend to laugh at Rosina's terrible joke I catch Joshua shaking his head at me.

"I'll be right back!" I say walking over to Joshua.

"Don't team up with them! They'll hurt you!" he says.

"Either way I'm going to get hurt Joshua, I'll be fine you just concentrate on your skill!" I say walking back to the careers before he can persuade me to change my mind.

The girl from District 2, Candice shows me how to use knifes. I dislike Candice but I dont know why. Her cocky grin? Her grey soulless eyes? The way she laughs at May as she falls while climbing.

"May doesn't stand a chance!" Candice sneers.

"Looks can be deceiving!" I say marching away Candice.

After 3 days of training, we have our private session with the Gamemakers to show our special skill! We then get scored for our training which is broadcast on the Capitol T.V station!

After Isaac finishes his private session it's my turn!

"Good Luck!" Joshua says comforting me! I thank him walking through the Training Centre

"Remember, make sure they remember you!" I say to myself, quoting Carlos' words.

I walk straight for the Spears, I have the Gamemakers full attention after my amazing entrance at the Tributes Parade.

"Arrinna Fabingham, District 5!" I say.

"Go ahead!" I hear someone say.

I pick up the spear and tell them to tell me anywhere on the body to hit and I'll hit it!

"Left Wrist!" Someone shouts! Before they have even finished they're sentence the spear has pierced the dummy's left wrist!

They all give me a round of applause! Taking turns to tell me where to hit, I hit the target every time!

"Thank You, you may now leave Arrinna!" The Head Gamemaker says. I walk out confidently already knowing I'll get one of the highest scores!


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Training Scores

We sit around the T.V, itching to find out our scores, at exactly seven o'clock Ceaser Flickerman appears and greets the audience!

"And now it's time for the Training scores!" I jot down the scores in my notebook

Training Scores.

Foster: 10

Rosina: 9

Rodrick:8

Candice:10

Zander: 10

Adrianna: 8

Lisette: 11

Isaac: 7

Then this was the moment we were all waiting for.

Joshua: 9

We all congratulated Joshua then turned back for my score

Adrinna: 12!

We all scream, 12 is the highest score you can get!

Denver: 7

Hari: 5

Dan: 9

Crimson: 7

Elic: 6

Elektra: 8

Olik: 8

Kat: 10

Kai: 7

Jacki: 5

Axel: 8

May: 2

I feel like crying when I see May's score how is she supposed to get sponsors with that!

Frank: 8

Sandi: 6

"And that's it folks Happy Hunger Games!" Ceaser says as the T.V turns off!

We celebrate for hours

12.

That 12 could save my life!


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

The Interviews

I sit with Moon discussing the outfit I will be wearing for my interview with Ceaser Flickerman.

I look into the mirror. I don't look like Arrinna Fabingham, I look like someone from the Capitol. I'm wearing a small dress which has a hologram of lightning flashing down it but that isn't the main attraction. Oh No. The main attraction is what is in my skin.

Moon had injected me with something which makes my veins flash like lightning. I tried to refuse to do this because I know this will irritate Zander even more! Which means a more painful death for me! But Moon insisted and I can't say no to him. Not after all he's done for me.

My hair has been dyed silver with streaks of gold. It hangs over my shoulders.

We sit in leather chairs. He holds my hand.

"Are you nervous?" Moon asks.

"Yes, very!" I reply.

"Don't be, they will love you!" he tells me just as Carmen runs in telling us it's time to go downstairs.

Moon squeezes my hand leaving me with Carmen.

We walk downstairs in silence but just as we are about to part she says...

"Carmen, You look... beautiful! Good Luck!" Before I can stop myself I jump to her and give her a huge hug.

"Careful! Don't electrocute me!" She jokes but she gives me a quick squeeze then gives me a slight push towards the waiting room!

I sit next to Joshua as Rosina walks onto the stage waving.

Then it's Foster's.

And before I know it it's my turn.

I step out onto the stage, my ears deafened by the cheers of the crowds! My skin flashes. I put on a little show, spinning and twirling round the stage. I sit down next to Ceaser my head spinning! I shake his hand.

"Well Arrinna! That was quite an entrance at the Tributes Parade wasn't it?" he says.

"Yes Ceaser it was simply electrifying!" I say winking at the crowd, by body shooting lightening bolts.

Ceaser laughs his green hair bouncing around his back.

"Oh Arrinna!" he says laughing! I force a smile.

"So Arrinna are you prepared?" Ceaser asks.

"Yes, Ceaser I am very prepared!"

"And will you tell us how you scored that 12?" he asks hopefully.

"That is a secret, but I will let it all out in the arena!" I say.

The buzzer goes off, signalling my interview has ended!

"Well that's all we have time for! Good luck Arrinna, may the odds be ever in your favour!" Ceaser says kissing my hand.

I walk off the stage feeling great until I see Zander.

He stares at me reproachfully, shaking his head. Before he can come over I run over to Carmen to talk about how I did...


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Final Day of Freedom. 

"Come on Arrinna, today is the day we take you to the arena!" Carmen shakes me awake. I sit up only just remembering this time tomorrow I could be dead. The thought terrifies me but then I remember I have the Careers looking out for me at the Cornucopia. But that doesn't help me relax.

Joshua looks exhausted as he eats his porridge. I decide to eat as much my stomach can hold, I don't know when I can eat food!

"So today's the big day!" Carmen says sipping some hot chocolate.

"Yeah..." says Joshua sleepily he must have been up almost all the night.

"Joshua, you really should have slept!" Carmen says seeing his baggy eyes.

"I don't know how you would feel trying to sleep the night before the day you die!" Joshua shouts storming out the dining room still holding his mug of hot chocolate which he then smashes on the floor!

"I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind!" Carmen says shooting from her seat!

"No, Carmen I'll talk to him, I know how he feels!" I say almost meanly. I storm off towards Joshua's Room.

"I know how you feel!" I say to Joshua as I sit down on his bed.

"No you don't, you aren't one of the smallest tributes, who doesn't have an ally or the Careers to protect them! I'm good as dead!" He shouts. I've never seen him like this before!

"Joshu-" I begin to say but he interrupts.

"GET OUT!" he screams making me jump back, he grabs the vase of flowers and throws them towards me. I dodge it luckily.

I can't bare watching him like this because it reminds me of my Dad.

"Sorry!" I say quickly running from his anger. Forgetting that was the last time I'll speak to him!

As I sit in the hovercraft heading to the launching rooms I can't help looking at Joshua. I breathe deeply knowing I will be killed soon!

I sit between Lissette and Hari, the girl from District 6. As my tracker is placed into my arm with a huge needle!

Just as I'm about to leave the hovercraft Hari grabs my shoulder.

"Good Luck! You will win, I swear!" That is all she says before climbing down the ladder, I follow after her!

Me and Moon sit in the launching rooms waiting to be called to be sent to my doom. I try to drink a lot of water because I might not get water for a eternity but every time I take a sip I feel sick.

Moon sits holding my hand when we hear it!

"30 seconds!" The tanoy says I shake violently. Moon calms me down.

"Arrinna you have to go! You can win! Good Luck!" he says walking me over to the cylinder. As soon as I step on the podium the glass doors snap shut! I get my last look at Moon, a tear in his eye as I slowly begin to rise to my death!

Note from Author: I will no longer be doing the games from Arrinna's point of view! Thanks for 100 views!


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Horror Begins.

The Tributes are all raised into the Arena. This year it is a very extraordinary Arena, one half like a desert, the other side a vast iceberg!

Each of the Tributes have 60 seconds to have a look at the arena, plan what to do and where to go. Then the gong sounds and all hell breaks loose

Foster stands on his podium as if itching to get off.

May looks around a scared look on her face.

Arrinna is eyeing up the bag not far from her podium!

55, 54, 53, 52, 51

Rosina is grinning as she looks at the others shaking her head.

Candice has her eyes fixed on a set of knifes, her fists clenched.

Axel, District 11 has his eye towards the iceberg on his right.

50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45

Sandi, District 12 is not moving at all. Just staring at the Cornucopia which is placed right between the desert and iceberg.

Isaac is ready to run at a bag placed right in front of his podium.

Lissette is looking at Isaac tears running down her face as she knows she may have to kill her brother.

44 seconds later the gong sounds.

Isaac has the bag in front of him and is headed towards the desert!

Arrinna is guarded while she gets a spear and good amount of food then heads for the iceberg!

Hari is rummaging through a bag when the spear flies through her chest, it was thrown by Lissette who is now grinning looking at her first murder, she takes the spear and heads back to the Cornucopia.

Hari's place: 24th

Foster is running towards the centre of the Cornucopia his hands ready to grab a sword when Candice throws the knife! Foster turns round looking at Candice as he falls!

"I thought you were District 9!" she shrieks ripping the knife from his head killing him.

Foster's place: 23rd

Jacki, District 10 has a bag and set of knifes and is running for the desert when Zander beheads her with his axe! Jacki's headless body drops to the ground blood gushing from it!

Jacki's place: 22nd

Elektra, District 8 is grabbing a bag when Olik tries to pull it off her, she tugs at it! Olik kicks her in the chest sending her backwards, he flings the bag over his back and slashes Elektra's throat, then runs.

Elektra's Place: 21st

Dan, District 7 is running for the palm trees at the edge of the desert when he is ambushed by Olik who breaks his spine and neck!

Dan's Place: 20th

Isaac runs towards the desert. He trips over a rabbit hole flying a few feet forward. Isaac lies on his back holding his broken elbow when he sees Rosina charging towards him!

"No, Please!" he shouts as the spear flies towards him. But he can't run, his head is speared. Isaac is dead. Lissette witnesses the whole event!

Isaac's Place: 19th

The bloodbath is now over everyone else has fled the remaining Careers which consist of, Rosina, Candice, Rodrick and Zander.

There are 6 cannons fired, exactly 27 minutes after the games started!

The faces of the dead tributes are projected into the sky.

Hari

Foster

Jacki

Elektra

Dan and

Isaac.

6 people. 6 innocent people have been killed in only 27 minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eleven **

Sticks and Stones May Break my Bones.

Days: 0 Hours: 13 Minutes: 18 Tributes Remaining: 18

Joshua sat in the tree eating a cracker. He was on the very far side of the desert where there stood a clump of trees. As he lay there thinking of the dead tributes, he noticed it seemed to be getting cold. As he moved around trying to get warm in the small tree he heard a snap.

Arrinna is hiding in a cave of ice surrounded by her supplies. She holds her spear ready for anyone intruders. Her bag contained 12 rolls, a block of cheese, a bottle of water, a sleeping bag and some apples. She munched on one without any idea death was waiting just outside the cave.

Joshua slowly sat up slipping off his blanket and placing it in his bag. He looked around for where the cracking noise was coming from, first he checked the branch he was lying on it seemed fine. Then as he glanced further past the branch he saw the huge trunk of the tree cracking as it seemed to sink it to the sand.

Arrinna heard the crack of ice outside like a hawk. Her head shot up towards the dark entrance of the cave her ears twitching.

Joshua grabbed his few belongings and stood as close to the trunk of the tree as possible, he could simply not jump down from the tree, as it sunk into what Joshua guessed was quicksand. Joshua glanced to the tree next to him it was on a small patch of rocks, if he jumped to the tree nearby he could jump down and swiftly run away to the iceberg...

Arrinna sat holding all her supplies fearing they would get stolen. She held her spear towards the entrance. Arrinna takes a deep breathe knowing it could be one of her last.

Joshua throws his bag over his bag and positions himself to jump. He is shaking and breathing heavily. The tree slowly sinks into the sand.

"Its now or never!" Joshua exclaims and leaps off the branch.

Joshua flies towards the tree preparing his legs for landing. As his legs hit the branch it snaps completely. Joshua falls to the stones shrieking! Joshua lands n his head. His head is trapped between to rocks as the rest of his body falls his neck splits open. Blood slowly gushing the life out of Joshua Critson.

The Cannon booms signalling that another Tribute has lost their life.

Joshua's Place: 18th


	12. Chapter 12

**Twelve**

Don't Play with Fire

Days: 0 Hours: 13 Minutes: 27 Tributes Remaining: 17

Arrinna heard the shot of the cannon and the sound from outside stopped and she heard scattering. She sighed know she would find out who died in the hourly sky projection.

Denver Oxe the male tribute from District 6 thought of how Hari could have died. He grown specially close with Hari during training and they had planned to team up until Lissette killed Hari. He said on the hidden area of the iceberg which had a small patch of stones just like the set of rocks on the ther side of the Arena.

Denver placed the wood for fire he prepared for hunting, he held his bow and arrows and knife. He slung the bag of bows over his bag and held the bow in his right hand. As he prepared he had no idea of the sly pair of Zander's eyes locked on him through under a block of ice...

Denver headed for a small stream about a 10 minute walk away. Only moments after he was out of sight Zander leaped from his hiding spot the small container banging against his leg as he sprinted to the fire's set up.

Denver speared four fish and held them up inspecting them. His mouth watered as his stomach rumbled. He didn't know the fish wasn't the only thing getting cooked that night.

Zander had collected some gasoline from the Cornucopia at the start of The Games! Zander grabbed the container and took off the lid. Zander poured the gasoline all over the fire set up and then covered about ten metres out of the fire with gasoline hoping the fire would catch where Denver was standing. Zander poured the remaining gasoline on the stones then ran as he heard footsteps nearby!

Denver sat down putting his bow and arrows away. He placed all the fish on branches so he could cook them. He placed all the fish on the rocks and then grabbed one of the 8 matches he got at the Cornucopia. Denver struck the match against a tree and threw it into the centre of the fire.

As soon the match made contact with the gasoline it spread. Before Denver could run the flames were engulfing his feet, as he screamed he stumbled into the centre of the flames. As Denver rolled around the fire shrieking, Zander emerged from the distance. He ran and grabbed Denver's supplies just as Zander prepared to run he turned back to Denver's burning body and laughed.

Denver's Place: 17th

Day One: 8 deaths.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thirteen**

Get to a Tree

Days:0 Hours:19 Minutes: 49 Tributes Remaining: 16

Arrinna decided it wasn't safe on the ground and decided to find some trees, she didn't take long.

Arrinna reached the trees to be welcomed by a burnt boy, Denver from District 6. Denver looked like a burnt chicken, his skinny black and crispy, Arrinna touched his skin seeing if he was alive, it burnt her hand.

Arrinna sneaked to the top of the tree when she heard them coming. The Careers. Rosina District 1, Rodrick District 2, Candice District 2 and Zander. When Arrinna saw Zander her heart stopped. Then she remembered, the Careers would be especially angry at Arrinna for using them to get good suppies at the Cornucopia.

Arrinna sat shaking when Zander said

"She might be in the trees!" Zander said. Arrinna's heart stopped.

Then Arrinna saw the smoke! As did the Careers.

"Look, lets find out what idiot that is then we will find Arrinna later!" Rodrick said pointing at the tower of smoke.

Arrinna relaxed as she saw the Careers run towards the smoke. But then Arrinna realised that whoever started this fire was about to be killed.

As Arrinna sat thinking of who it could be. A terrible thought crossed her mind, What if it was May's fire? May was a lot younger than everyone else and maybe didn't have as much sense as everyone else did. She sat up pondering the thought and then it happened.

A long horrendous scream.


	14. Chapter 14

**Fourteen**

The Scream's Owner

Days: 1 Hours: 0 Minutes: 17 Tributes Remaining: 16

Crimson Truni, District 7 sat by the fire she had just lit. She was freezing wondering why she chose the iceberg side of the Arena. She rubbed her hands together, her teeth chattering.

She looked up at the tower of smoke hoping no-one would see it, especially the Careers. Crimson had nothing, no food, no blanket, she had left the Cornucopia empty handed. All she had was water which she had melted out of the iceberg.

The Careers ran towards the smoke when Zander stopped them!

"If Arrinna was back there we have just given her the perfect chance to escape! Why don't I go back and spy on the trees?" Zander asked.

"No, Zander we need you to kill whoever lit this fire!" Rosina said jogging closer to the smoke.

Crimson sat shaking when she heard the whispering and small crunching footsteps. She sat up backing away from the fire as quietly as possible. Crimson slid backwards cracking into

a block of ice before she could move she heard a deep voice shout... GOOOO!

Crimson stood up as the Careers came into sight.

"Well, Well, Well, hello Crimson!" Zander said smirking.

Candice shook her head laughing.

"Please!" Crimson said.

"Who wants to kill her?" Candice said teasingly.

"You do it Candice!" shouted Rodrick.

"If you insist!" said Candice laughing.

Candice charged at Crimson pulling her knife out, she stabbed Crimson in the chest.

She let out a loud long scream.

"Looks like the odds aren't in your favour!" said Candice snickering plunging the knife into Crimsons neck.

Crimsons Place: 16th


	15. Chapter 15

**Fifteen**

Capitol Mutations

Days: 1 Hours: 8 Minutes: 49 Tributes Remaining: 15

Arrinna dreamt of who died by the fire, it could be anyone. But she had a gut feeling it was May, she guessed she would find out that night, that is if she was still alive that night...

May climbed out from the Igloo she had made the night before, it was especially cold that day. She nibbled a piece of apple along with a cracker, May was shocked she had survived the first day.

Arrinna sat up in her tree. She was exhausted and worried that the careers would return. As she lay staring into space she had a unsettling feeling, that something dangerous and too close for her liking. It was when Arrinna turned her head she saw it...

A squirrel. Its black eyes boring into Arrinna's. Arrinna begun to relax until she saw the squirrel's tail. It wasn't brown and fluffy it was sharp, like a wasps stinger. Arrinna then realised it was a razor squirrel, a capitol mutation of a squirrel.

Razor squirrels are extremely dangerous, claws sharper than razors and if they stab you with their tail you are as good as dead. They travel in packs so Arrinna knew the squirrel wouldn't be alone.

Arrinna knew she had to get out the tree without the squirrels noticing because they can jump from great heights. Arrinna knew one wrong move and her skin would be ripped off.

Taking deep breathes Arrinna planned a route to the bottom of the tree. She slowly sat up cautiously watching the squirrel who was still staring at her. As Arrinna placed her foot on a branch it snapped, before it even hit the ground she knew she was going to die.

The Razor Squirrel shrieked a long, horrible screech! Out of no where squirrels appeared from the tree's eyes fixed on Arrinna, as they flew towards Arrinna she let go of the knot in the tree she was holding and fell to the ground!

Before Arrinna could blink the squirrels had covered her whole body, she went to scream when the first claw plunged into her skin. Blood Spurted as the hundreds of squirrels from all the trees surrounded Arrinna.

May heard a scream and looking to the horizon, it seemed to be raining squirrels? Then she realised the danger she was in, she grabbed her supplies and headed for the desert.

Arrinna was buried in squirrel's! Every inch of her skin being torn from her to reveal flesh which would then be eaten. Arrinna didn't even have the strength to scream. She closed what was left of her eyes and ran towards the white light...

Arrinna's place: 15th


	16. Chapter 16

**Sixteen**

Quicksand.

Days: 1 Hours:9 Minutes: 12 Tributes Remaining: 14

Rosina sat next to Rodrick looking over to the trees at the edge of the desert. Her blonde hair was dirty and her face was white with cold.

Zander had been gone for almost half an hour. He had gone to look for Arrinna sure she would be near the trees. Rosina wondered if Zander had heard the cannon which was sounded a few minutes ago.

"Where is he?" Rosina said getting impatient. They then heard the scattering from behind them. As Rosina stood up to move Rodrick stopped her.

"Don't move, the noise is razor squirrels they are about 20 metres behind us they can't hear us!" Rodrick hissed.

The hair on Rosina's neck stood up, she knew the dangers of the squirrels.

"On the count of three we run!" said Rodrick quietly.

Rosina positioned herself, slowly sliding her backpack over her back. She took deep breathes.

3

The scattering was getting louder and louder, you could now hear the squirrel's razor teeth chewing on Arrinna's flesh.

2

Rosina prepared her arms for running, her feet prepared to spring.

1

Rosina took a deep breathe.

GO!

Rosina didn't even realise she was running, but when she did she ran and ran. Her head spun looking for Rodrick but she couldn't see him.

"Had he left her, gone a different way?" she thought to herself!

But she needed to concentrate more on running. She could feel the razor squirrel's feet springing towards her.

Then the trees came into sight...

3 of them. One very thin and old almost fallen down, another to big to climb but the third perfect for climbing and hiding! Rosina had her eyes fixed on the tree, she didnt realise the first one was slowly sinking...

Rosina panted as she came closer and closer to the tree. She started to slow down as she got closer realising the squirrels were running back screeching. Rosina stopped and turned to see why. She couldn't see any reason to be running away until she felt the tug on her foot.

Rosina looked down at her feet, they were engulfed in the sand she was standing in. Rosina realised it was quicksand and knew she had to get out while she still could, but by that point she was already knee deep in sand.

Rosina tried to move but it just made her sink into the sand quicker.

She screamed for help now half her body was engulfed in the sand.

Rodrick sat by a rock panting when he heard the scream.

"Rosina?" he shouted wondering where she was. He got up and headed towards the scream.

"HELP!" Rosina screamed, as Rodrick came into sight.

"Rodrick!" said Rosina relieved even though up to her shoulders were covered in sand, now her neck!

"Please!" screamed Rosina her chin going under, sand entering her mouth.

Rodrick yanked at her head trying to get her out. But within 10 seconds Rosina was completely under the sand. Rodrick tried to find her hair in the sand.

Rosina choked on the sand in her mouth. She was blind with all the sand in her eyes, it was also up her nose. All she could move was her fingers, she started to become light-headed until she completely black out from the world.

From the Arena.

From the Hunger Games.

From the unfair death she had just encountered...

Rosina's Place: 14th


	17. Chapter 17

**Seventeen**

48 Hours in the Arena

Days:2 Hours:0 Minutes:0 Tributes Remaining: 13

For the 13 of the tributes who were still alive had officially spent 2 days in the Arena, and to the Capitol this seemed a reason to cause a celebration!

As the second day begun 2 hover crafts flew into the Arena one on the North and one on the South.

Connected to each hover craft was a big stretch of land, the one at the North contained a lot of newly grown flowers and lakes and streams.

The South one contained lots of bare trees and carried heavy winds.

The land was placed into the arena and the hover crafts vanished.

Ceaser Flickerman sat looking at the camera.

"Well look at that folks! The Arena seems to be the four seasons!" He was right

And the North of the Arena was Spring.

Covered in pretty flowers and streams.

East was Summer.

A vast desert which seemed to have had no rain in 8 years.

South was Autumn.

A ground covered in leaves which once belonged to the naked trees.

Finally at the West was Winter.

Covered with snow and ice, cloudy and below freezing.

The last 2 days had meant nothing, the 56th Annual Hunger Games had only just begun...


End file.
